


Me

by KairiasYami2



Series: 500 Words A Day [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Who am I?(Day 16 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Series: 500 Words A Day [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756213





	Me

Prompt: Me

* * *

  
Who am I?

A question that is both simple and existential. 

Simply, I am a human being. I go by Chai. I am 20 years old and still shocked by that number. I enjoy reading and writing, singing and drawing. I love my family, and my friends. I adore my cats. My favorite color used to be purple for the longest time, but recently it’s shifted to a teal blue. 

Existentially, I am a human being. I am one of nearly eight billion people on the planet we call Earth, and we are all clinging to this giant rock as it - and we - go hurtling through space at unimaginable speeds. I am so utterly inconsequential that it could make a person feel worthless. But the odds of my existence, the chance that the right combination of genes and DNA and chromosomes would come to get and make me, after millions of years of evolution, is astounding. The likelihood of me being present to write this, as I am now, is so incredibly, impossibly small, and it’s humbling. It’s awe-inspiring. It’s terrifying. Death is inevitable for all living things, and I’m no exception. But that shouldn’t cause fear. Death is natural. Life is the scary part. 

So. 

Who am I?

It’s a bit of a tricky question to answer, but I’ll give it a shot. 

I’m me. 


End file.
